That One Time In Detention
by Mysterious Showmanship
Summary: Kevin recieves detention for one of the few times in his life. He is stuck in the room with a very angry Chuck Clayton; whom is still fuming over Betty's treatment of him in Ethel's hot tub. He tries to goard Kevin into a fight only for Moose to put a stop to it. Chuck realizes that the rumors are true about Kevin and Moose.


**The Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **Prompt #55 (Scenario)** **– I pretty much live in detention and you're a straight A student here on your first offense. Wanna add another and skip detention with me?**

Kevin sighed deeply as he slipped into the seat. He rolled his eyes as he thought of why he ended up here. Of all the inane things to get him sent to detention and it simply had to be that one. He sighed as he pulled his messenger back over his shoulder and put it back on the chair.

"What are you doing here Keller?!" Chuck demanded as he leaned back against the chair his arms folded across his chest.

Kevin refused to answer. He just stared at the chalkboard.

"I'm talking to you Keller." Chuck growled. His eyes slanted. He got out of his chair and moved over so he was standing in front of Kevin. "Didn't your father ever taught you that it's rude not to repsond to a question that's directed towards you?!" He demanded his palms resting ontop of the desk as he leaned forward.

Kevin looked firmly back into his eyes. He refused to speak.

"Answer me Keller!" Chuck growled. His temper rising every second.

"Why should he?" Chuck's head twisted at the sound. "This isn't about you Mason; so stay out of it." He gritted his teeth at his ex-teammate.

"Get away from Kevin." Moose tensed up even tighter than before. "Now!" He demanded.

Chuck looke at Moose then at Kevin; then slowly turned to look at Moose once more. "So the rumor is true." He whispered in silence. A slow smirk came to his lips. He watched as Moose tightened up and his eyes widen in fear. He felt Kevin stiffen beside him. His eyes roamed slowly down Moose's body then back up. "Keller could do much worse." He stood straight once more. "Why are you bothering fucking Keller; Moose; after all he doesn't the stamia that you require."

"Leave Kevin alone." Moose fists clenched at his sides. He stepped forward. "If you even think of speaking of this to _anyone_ then what Betty did to you in that hot tub will be a walk in the park." His eyes slanted. "When I'm done with you … then you'll wish it was Betty whom paid back the revenge against you!"

Fire stormed though Chuck's eyes. "If Betty wasn't bat crazy then I would have her meekly in the corner."

"No you wouldn't have." Kevin's calm steady voice spoke.

Before Chuck could speak the teacher walked in. "Take your seats Mr. Clayton and Mr. Mason."

Moose watched as Chuck walked back to his seat. He took the desk next to Kevin's. "Why are you here Kev?" He asked in a low voice as the teacher made his way to the main desk.

"The Bee didn't think my walking out of the boys room with toliet paper on my shoe was a great idea." Kevin sighed as he rolled his eyes.

Confusion swam in Moose eyes. "Huh?"

Kevin smirked. "Oh did I tell you that I was dared to tape the toliet paper to my shoe; and make sure that the _entire_ roll would follow?"

"Let me guess Reggie." Moose sighed as he kept one eye on the teacher, and one eye on Kevin.

"You got it in one guess." Kevin sighed.

"Want to add on to your time and ditch with me?" Moose rose his right eye brow.

Kevin sighed. "No offense Moose. I would take you up on the offer. But then that would mean that I would have to deal with Chuck another day … and for a longer time."

Moose sunk in his seat. "Oh yeah." He forgot that Chuck had detention all year long due to his treatment of cheerleaders; and the all the 'sticky mapels'. "Yeah it's better for you to get this over with today."

"I'm sorry that …." Kevin began.

Moose sighed. "Don't be. I told my parents about us." A soft smile came to his lips. "They didn't disown me …. they said that they were happy that I found such a great boyfriend as you Kevin. They don't care that I may never give them a natural born grandchild."

Kevin breathed easier. "That's wonderful Moose." He leaned forward and placed his hand on his boyfriend's hand on the desk. His eyes remained on his boyfriend but he kept a glance at the teacher.

Moose took a breath. "I'm tired of hiding Kev. Now that my parents know … I'm ready for the rest of the world to know." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Kevin's cheek.

"There will be no kissing your boyfriend in dentention Mr. Mason!" The teacher frowned. "I will seperate you two for the remaining time."

"Sorry Sir." Moose blushed. He sighed as Kevin pulled away and sat straight in his chair again.

"Sorry Sir." Kevin replied.

"I suggest you two get some homework done." The teacher returned to his grading.

"Hey!" Chuck shouted.

The teacher's neck lifted. "Be quiet Mr. Clayton. You know the rules." He glared back towards the tall former football player.

"That's it. You aren't going to make them sit away from one another!" Chuck snarled. "They freaking get away with it with just an 'Sorry Sir'?! Seriously how fucked up is that?!"

The teacher stood to his feet. "Mr. Clayton you earned yourself a trip to Mr. Weatherbee's office. He quickly picked up the tablet at his side; and plugged in the reason why Chuck will be in the Bee's office in ten minutes time.

Chuck got to his feet. "Fuck this!" He stormed from the room; slamming the door behind him.

The teacher glared at the two remaining boys. "No more funny business. This is dentention after all … it's not set up for enjoying yourself."

"Yes Sir." Both boys spoke in unison. They got out their homework and began working on it.


End file.
